User blog:Vincent Ly/Anime and Manga Gals
Bandai Namco Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure 01) Mimi 01.png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Advenuture 01) Kari Kamiya render.png|Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure series) Sunrise 30459.jpg|Stella Loussier (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny) Bones charamachi.gif|Machi (Hiwou War Chronicles) Eureka.png|Eureka Thurston (Eureka Seven) Futabasha Fujiko Blupin.png|Fujiko Mine (Lupin the Third franchise) Gainax Rei Ayanami (Plugsuit).png|Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png|Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Yoko Littner 4.png|Yoko Litter (Gurren Lagann) Nia Teppelin.jpg|Nia Teppelin (Gurren Lagann) Tumblr ln7oc6eQc61qbxcnm.jpg|Panty & Stocking (characters) Hitotsubashi Group Shogakukan Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Lum.gif|Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) IMG 6890.jpg|Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena) Shueisha Arale Norimaki Render.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump franchise) Ha_mi54l.jpg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball franchise) Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball franchise) Videl_(dragon_ball_fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) DBFZ_Android18_Portrait.png|Android #18 (Dragon Ball franchise) Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) Ino_yamanaka_by_xuzumaki-d49bihd.png|Ino Yamanaka (Naruto franchise) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto franchise) Tenten_by_xuzumaki-d49bjyh.png|Tenten (Naruto franchise) Temari_render_by_xuzumaki-d49bjux.png|Temari (Naruto franchise) Nami.png|Nami (One Piece) Jolyne ASB.jpg|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Rukia kuchiki by xsatsujinx-d4omsh9.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball GT) Beauty.gif|Beauty (Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo) Sarada_pre-teen.png|Sarada Uchiha (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) Asakura anna profile.jpg|Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King) !Tea (7).jpg|Tea Garder (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Miki Koishikawa.jpeg|Miki Koishikawa (Marmalade Boy) Mamiya Manga.jpg|Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) Sana Kurata.jpeg|Santa Kurata (Kodocha) Caulifla render by maxiuchiha22 dchf9q9.png|Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) 2960133-kale dragon ball super 2 by urielalv-dbanb0u.png|Kale (Dragon Ball Super) Ribrianne art.png| Brianne de Chateau (Dragon Ball Super) Roasy render.png|Rozie (Dragon Ball Super) Helles 2.png|Heles (Dragon Ball Super) Hakusensha Tohru Honda.jpg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Viz Media Rita Vrataski (2014).jpeg|Rita Vrataski (Edge of Tomorrow) Kadokawa Dwango Kadokawa 7b0352a767af27b4ef5e236116233ee5595782d4_hq.jpg|Lina Inverse (Slayers series) Cleao.jpg|Cleao Everlasting (Sorcerous Stabber Orphen) Natsumi Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Chiyo Mihama.jpg|Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh) 21245.jpg|Punie Tanaka (Magical Witch Punie-chan) Haruhi Suzumiya 2.jpg|Haruhi Suzumiya (character) Asuna SAO.png|Asuna (Sword Art Online) Kirino s2 profile.jpeg|Kirino Kousaka (Oreimo) Aisaka-taiga 00372357.jpg|Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!) Yotsuba back cover.png|Yotsuba Koiwai (Yotsuba&!) Honoka (The Third).jpeg|Honoka (The Third) Kodansha Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Elie Rave Master Prop.png|Elie (Rave Master) 250px-Lucy Anime S2.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Inamori Akari.jpeg|Inamori Akari (Maga-Tsuki) Totoko_1988.gif|Totoko (Osomatsu-kun) 1FAC8932-0BEC-4BD0-9874-09E24ABD3432.jpeg|Kei (Akira) Asuna Kagurazaka.png|Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!: Magister Negi Magi) Major Motoko Kusanagi.png|Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell franchise) 20190120 143716.jpg|Alita (Battle Angel Alita) AE3803 Red Blood Cell.png|AE3803 (Cells at Works!) Nintendo Misty 4.png|Misty (Pokemon) Nippon TV Tatsunoko Junko (Time Bokan).png|Junko (Time Bokan) Yatterman2.jpeg|Yatterman-2 (Yatterman series) Polly Esther.png|Pururun/Polly Esther (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee/Samurai Pizza Cats) Vlcsnap-2009-12-07-02h50m01s29.png|Trixie (Speed Racer anime series) Pierrot Marian Louvre.jpeg|Marianne Louvre (Bismark) Totoko (2015 anime).png|Totoko (Mr. Osomatsu) Square Enix Winry Rockbell.jpg|Winry Rocknell (Fullmetal Alchemist) Maka Albarn.png|Maka Aalbarn (Soul Eater franchise) 52f795eeef49252f795eeef4c8 k6zAi0ntKm.jpeg|Kukuri (Magical Circle Guru Guru) fluteprof_3499.jpeg|Flute (Violinist of Hameln) Ruri Sarasa.jpeg|Ruri Sarasa (Tokyo Underground) Akame 7.jpg|Akame (Akame ga Kill) Mira Yurizaki.png|Mira Yurizaki (Dimension W) Oono Akira anime.jpeg|Oono Akira (Hi Score Girl) Sun Seto.jpeg|Sun Seto (My Bridge is a Mermaid) Studio Ghibi Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) Takara Tomy Hiromi G-Revolution.png|Hilary Tachibana (Beyblade classic series) 天野 圓.jpg|Madoka Amano (Beyblade Metal series) Sega Sammy TMS Entertainment Runo.jpg|Runo Misaki (Bakugan Battle Brawlers series) Toei Animation Maetel.jpeg|Maetel (Galaxy Express 999) Cureblackmain.jpg|Nagisa Misumi (Fresh Pretty Cure!) Yakumo.jpg|Yakumo Tatsuro (Shinzo) Netfilx Andromeda Shun.jpeg|Andromeda Shun (Netfilx's Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac) Category:Blog posts